Various objects, such as tablet computers, electronic reading devices (“e-readers”), clipboards, cell phones, media player, and other similar objects may be held with one hand. For example, a person holding a tablet computer may support the tablet computer with one hand on the back of the tablet computer while interfacing with the touch screen with the other hand. Holding the object with one hand, however, may be cumbersome and present the problem that the object may be dropped and potentially damage the object. Additionally, holding the object with one hand may be non-ergonomical. When the object is held by one hand by grasping and/or pinching the side of the object, the person's hand may become quickly fatigued. Also, the person may wish to rotate the object without awkwardly or uncomfortably changing the person's preferred and/or unique position of their hand while holding the object.
There are also situations when the person may desire to not use either of their hands to hold and/or support the object. For example, the tablet computer may be used in conjunction with an auxiliary physical keyboard and the person may desire to type on the keyboard with both hands. Other examples may include situations when the person may use the tablet computer while cooking (such as showing a recipe), as a picture frame display, as a map and/or GPS driving accessory in a vehicle, while reading, while exercising (reading or watching video while on stationary exercise equipment), while the object is being charged, and other similar activities when the person would prefer not to hold the object.
Additionally, there may be situations when the person may want the object to be as small and/or thin as possible and therefore not be connected to any additional supporting devices. For example, when a person is already securely holding the device, such as transporting the object in a bag, the person may want to be able to quickly and easily connect and disconnect a supporting device from the object as the person's needs arise.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a supporting apparatus that allows a person to securely hold and/or support an object with one hand and comfortably rotate the object without the need to change the position of the person's hand. It may also be desirable to have the apparatus be easily and quickly connected and disconnected from the object. It also may be desirable to have a supporting system utilizing the supporting apparatus that allows the object to be held and supported without the need for any of the person's hands.